Yo nunca
by Nuneori
Summary: —¡Juguemos al 'Yo Nunca! —acotó sin mayor importancia. Nada como una junta en navidad con los buenos amigos, unas copitas de vino y… ¿tequila? ¡¿En navidad! Xerxes Break estaba loco… ¡Muy loco! / OneShot AU. ¡Feliz Navidad, querido Fandom!


¡No! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8)(?). Si algunos de ustedes se llegó a preguntar porqué miechica no aparecía por el Fandom de PH, era porque esta cosa de Shot y otro fanfic más (además, de la PSU y todo ese cuento), me tenían hasta la coronilla. ¡Se supone que ésto es un OneShot para un concurso **Navideño**! Pero lo que leerán no es para nada navideño ): Sí, carezco del espíritu navideño(?). ¡Es una cosa muy rara y loca!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts **no** es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a Jun M. Si no, ya verían cómo sería el manga... (¡Tequilazos para todos!).

**Advertencias:** Palabras 'fuertes' utilizadas. Universo Alterno.

**

* * *

**

**¡Yo nunca!**

**;;;;;**

—_¡Juguemos al 'Yo Nunca'! __—__acotó sin mayor importancia. Nada como una junta en navidad con los buenos amigos, unas copitas de vino y… ¿tequila? ¡¿En navidad? Xerxes Break estaba loco… ¡Muy loco! _

**;;;; **

**Capítulo único**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Sonrió ante el tacto de su compañero. Entre los dos se miraron y volvieron a dibujar una sincera sonrisa que curvaron sus finos labios. Sharon y Break estaban sentados frente a la fogata, tratando de que el calor emanado por éste, llegase a sus cuerpos. El frío era horrible y ya con la cena acabada, los temas de conversaciones cerrados y sus amigos tirados en el sofá; no hallaron otra cosa que hacer más que mirar las llamas del fuego.

La pequeña ladeó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Break. Una hermosa imagen se hacía presente en el salón frente a sus invitados. Llevaban más de dos meses saliendo para la sorpresa de todos; era un poco difícil imaginarse de pareja a ellos dos más cuando su relación distaba mucho de ser romántica.

Alice quien miraba sin importancia la escena de los tortolos, lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Torció sus labios y su seño se frunció notoriamente.

Nadie del salón la miró.

Refunfuñó en su interior. Con un rápido movimiento levantó su cuerpo que yacía descansado en el sofá —ocupando casi todo el espacio —, movió sus pies y volvió a resoplar fuertemente.

Nadie le dirigió una mirada ni porsiacaso.

¡Dios santo! ¿Eran retrasados que nadie notaba su enojo?

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, cerró sus manos en un puño, sus pies alzaron su cuerpo y gritó con todas las ganas:

—¡Estoy aburrida!

Los presentes posaron sus ojos en ella.

"_¡Aleluya!" _

—No tenías que gritarlo, idiota —le espetó Gilbert. Estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el sofá en una posición muy incómoda.

—¡Hace rato intento que me presten atención y ninguno lo ha hecho! —le respondió prepotente la chica. Sharon cerró los ojos lentamente… No podía ser que su momento de paz y tranquilidad fuese interrumpido, menos cuando a su lado estaba su novio.

—¿Quién querría prestarle atención a una chiquilla como tú? ¡¿Para aterrorizarnos de tu rostro? —dijo con suma tranquilidad Nightray sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¡Te mataré! —Alice se lanzó hacia él. Oz sonrío ante la escena: ella arriba de él tratando de sacarle el sombrero que por nada del mundo el chico se sacaba, mientras éste sostenía las manos de ella con fuerza para que no se acercara a su preciado tesoro.

Break rió. Todo el mundo miró hacia la fogata, incluyendo su novia quien se alejó de él algo confundida. Su risa inundó el salón que hasta hace unos pocos minutos gozaba de tranquilidad y silencio.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? —les preguntó al grupo parándose de su lugar. Le tendió una mano gentilmente a Sharon que sin dudarlo lo aceptó sonriéndole. Los presentes no omitieron ninguna palabra por unos segundos, hasta que Oz Vessalius rompió el silencio con la pregunta maestra y que, por supuesto, Break esperaba.

—¿A qué?

Una mirada suspicaz apareció en Xerxes.

—¡Juguemos al 'Yo Nunca'! —acotó sin mayor importancia. Sus brazos se alzaron para darle más énfasis a las palabras.

Tanto Sharon como el resto, decidió jugarlo sin dudarlo. La noche buena no se estaba pasando tan bien como habían pensado, para todos no era la mejor navidad: Alice no había podido comer la suficiente carne pues el resto también quería probarla, y esto la enfureció. Oz no pudo ver más de media hora a su hermana Ada, porque ella había decidido pasar la navidad en la mansión; Gilbert… bueno, a Gil simplemente le molestaba la presencia de Alice y su chocante personalidad. Mientras que para Sharon y Break, la habían pasado entre peleas y gritos gracias a sus invitados —sobre todo de Gilbert y Alice—.

Total, ¿qué malo podría pasar con un simple juego?

**…**

Sentados la alfombra, formando un círculo, todos esperaban la explicación del juego. Break se sentó nuevamente al lado de su novia y apoyó el Tequila frente a él. Miró a sus invitados y observó que cada uno de ellos miraba con estupor la botella de alcohol. Alice simplemente la miraba con curiosidad. Antes que la chica pudiera emitir cualquier pregunta tonta respecto a la botella y que Gilbert le contestara con la ironía típica de él; comenzó con la explicación del juego.

—El juego consiste en que debes ir diciendo algo que Nunca has hecho en tu vida, iremos rotando la tapa del Tequila para saber dónde va y a quién le toca decir "Yo nunca…" —abrió la botella rápidamente y tomó la tapa entre sus manos; mostrándosela al público, entonces prosiguió: —La idea es que diga algo común, pero que nunca he hecho y la persona que lo haya hecho, deberá tomarse un Tequilazo. ¿Se entiende?

—No —respondió Alice cruzando sus brazos. La pequeña risa de Gil se hizo presente tomando la atención de la chica; ya cuando unas palabrotas iban a salir de la boca de Alice, Sharon la interrumpió para seguir con la momentánea paz.

—Mira, Alice —la llamó suavemente, sonriéndole —Te daré un ejemplo, yo tengo la tapita —extendió su mano hacia Break para que éste le pasara la famosa tapa —, entonces digo: Yo nunca me he subido a un caballo; la persona que sí se haya subido al caballo, deberá tomar eso —apuntó la botella.

Alice asintió pensativa. ¿Qué carajos iba a decir ella? No se le ocurría nada… ¡Si en lo único que pensaba era en carne!

—Vale, entonces —emitió Xerxes Break —¡A jugar!

Rainsworth tenía en sus manos el objeto que indicaba a quién le tocaba, por lo tanto, se quedó con él y comenzó el juego. Cada persona se sirvió un poco de tequila en los vasos y sacó un limón del pote en el cual estaban. Jugar al Yo nunca en noche buena era desquiciado… Pues lo típico en esa noche era cenar, abrir los regalos, conversar, beber —quizás— un poco de vino, e ir a dormir. Pero claro, con Break presente, nada podía ser normal. Ni con Alice.

—Yo nunca… —calló la de cabello oscuro. Pensó un momento la frase que iba a decir, mas se arrepintió profundamente de aquello: no era el momento para exponer aquello. Tenía que empezar con algo suave, pues ella sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía el juego después de unos cuantos tequilazos —Yo nunca he comido torta de chocolate —y era muy cierto. Nunca la había comido. Miró de reojo con algo de malicia a su novio, que se dedicó a chupar el limón y beber el alcohol de su vaso.

Sintió cómo el tequila recorrió con suavidad su garganta. Hizo una especie de ronquido. No es que estuviera acostumbrado a beber alcohol, ni mucho menos que fuese de todos los días, pero sí lo había probado y sabía perfectamente cómo era la sensación. Y claro, también sabía las consecuencias que éste provocaba y las cosas que hizo con… su novia. Esa noche.

El resto de las personas sólo miró la acción de él.

¿Qué? ¡¿Nadie había comido torta de chocolate?

—Oz, Gilbert, Alice —los llamó la delicada voz de Sharon —¿Nunca han comido torta de chocolate?

—Yo sí —respondió el rubio.

—Yo también —lo secundó su amigo.

—Entonces beban, ¿qué estaban esperando? —les preguntó Break sonriendo con malicia compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Sharon.

Los dos chicos imitaron lo mismo que Break sólo que a su manera. Oz exprimió poco menos el limón entre sus dientes, y se tragó el líquido sin pensarlo, para luego lanzarse el vaso de tequila hacia adentro. Grave error. Un horrible dolor se hizo presente, cerró los ojos y tosió fuertemente; sus mejillas se sonrojaron enseguida y sus ojos se aguaron. Alice lo miró preocupada, gritándole y golpeándole con mucha fuerza en la espalda, cosa que no ayudaba en nada al chico. El rubio le hizo un ademán que no estaba ayudando, es más, lo estaba ahogando más.

Alice se detuvo fusilando con la mirada a la dupla que reía por lo bajo.

—¡Qué demonios le han hecho a mi Oz!

—¿Mí? —preguntó con sorna Gilbert, sosteniendo su vaso y un limón.

—¡Calla cabeza de alga bueno para nada!

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —trató de apaciguar Sharon —Vean, Oz ya está mejor.

El rubio se golpeaba con suavidad el pecho como tratando de quitar el ardor que aún sentía. Y rió. Sí, Oz Vessalius estaba riendo.

—¡Chicos qué sensación más…! —carcajeó. Diablos, le había gustado y mucho. A pesar del dolor que sintió, luego, el empuje que le daba… ¡Mierda que estaba bueno!

—¿Más buena? ¿Excitante? —divagó Break tratando de ayudarle. Una suspicaz mirada cruzó con el rubio. Éste último sólo atinó, aún con una toz más leve. —¿Y bien, Gilbert? —miró hacia el moreno que instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, lo miró —¿Beberás o quedarás fuera como una nena?

Gilbert frunció el seño. Sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Break, chupó el limón y mantuvo el líquido en la boca, tratando de que éste ácido sabor, embriagase su cavidad bocal; una vez haber sentido de lleno el ácido del limón, tomó el tequila y lo bebió junto con el jugo de la fruta. Pasó sin mayores problemas. Tosió levemente, para luego dar un suspiro.

Estaba claro, no era su primera vez.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Xerxes aplaudiendo suavemente —¡Todo un experto! No conocíamos esa faceta tuya, Gil —anunció con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida.

"_Maldito Break"_ pensó apenas escuchar las palabras del chico.

—Bien, sigamos ¿no? —preguntó la suave voz de Sharon. Pasó la tapa de la botella a Alice, quien la recibió algo confundida. Pensó por breves segundos lo que iba a decir.

—Yo nunca… —se cortó. ¡No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir! Ella nunca… ¿qué?

Miró pidiendo ayuda a la chica a su lado. La castaña se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, tratando de que nadie del lugar se enterase de lo que había dicho. Alice solamente asentía con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

—Está bien —pronunció cuando Sharon se alejó de ella, sonriéndole —Yo nunca he dado un beso… —dudó. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la chica y ésta le asintió, guiñándole un ojo. —Un beso… con lengua… —susurró. Los chicos emitieron un sonido claro de no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Oz. La intensa mirada del rubio penetró el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que ésta lo observará casi por inercia. Su corazón palpitó fuerte ante la escena de él mirándola fijo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Vergüenza ante su amigo? Tan sólo era una pequeña frase que debía emitir, nada que no fuese para avergonzarse, pues creía que todo a su tiempo… Sin embargo, decirlo frente a él era complicado. ¿Por qué? Desvió la mirada serena del joven. Sudó la gota gorda. Algo en ella se estremeció, unos cosquilleos en el estómago se hicieron presentes y una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida adornó su bello rostro.

—Adelante, Alice, no es nada del otro mundo —la animó la castaña.

La morena tragó saliva, pasó su lengua por los finos y sonrosados labios, pues sus labios estaban resecos. El rubio emitió un pequeño ruido ante el acto.

—¡Yo nunca he dado un beso con lengua! —gritó.

Gil, Sharon y Break bebieron un tequilazo enseguida. La rápida acción de los chicos pasaron desapercibidos tanto para Alice como para Oz, quiénes compartieron una mirada y una leve sonrisa.

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien, Oz? —rebuscó Break. Sharon le pegó con el codo rápidamente.

—Eh… sí

El de ojos pardos bebió el tequila lentamente, cada tanto observaba a Alice que estaba frente a él, mas no recibió ningún indicio de que ésta le dirigiese de nuevo una mirada y una hermosa sonrisa. Algo en él andaba mal, y desde hace días lo sabía.

Siempre protegiendo a Alice, siempre a su lado. Ella se había transformado en algo mucho más que su hermana. Ella era indefensa, odiaba la soledad, siempre quería estar acompañada y mucho más si él era su compañía; él lo tomaba como un halago y una muestra clara de su amistad. Su propio sello. Sin embargo, tal confianza y tal cercanía lo llevó a abordar más sentimientos hacia ella. Lo tenía sabido desde hace meses ya, sabía que Alice le movía algo más que la fibra sensible. Lo palpitaba. Mas nunca se atrevía a decirle alfo referente a sus sentimientos o al cambio de éstos.

El juego prosiguió sin problema alguno. Oz había decidido dejar de participar por su salud mental y física, ya se sentía mareado de tantos tequilazos tomados. Varias verdades se rebelaron a través del transcurso del famoso juego. Frases como "Yo nunca he hecho el amor más de dos veces en una noche", salieron a la luz; cosa emitida por Gilbert, que sin pena ni gloria lo dijo. Ya estaba bastante ebrio como para entenderse a sí mismo, por lo que Sharon se las hacía de traductora-a medias, pues su estado tampoco era el mejor. Al momento en que Gil soltó la bomba de frase, la castaña y Break rieron sonoramente, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo mucho más fuerte. Bebieron un tequilazo sin vergüenza alguna ante tal revelación. Ahora sabían que Break podía alcanzar dos asaltos en una noche… ¡Vaya!

Sharon mencionó "Yo nunca he tenido sexo sin preservativos". Break alzó una ceja, sonriéndole sensualmente a su compañera que estaba en un estado jamás visto. Gil bebió un vaso de tequila apenas la castaña lo pronunció. Los tres carcajearon diciendo frases poco entendibles por los presentes sobrios o casi-sobrios.

Las voces de los chicos anunciaban cosas como: "Yo nunca he babeado en la noche" "Yo nunca he tenido más de tres orgasmos" "Yo nunca me he puesto los calzones/calzoncillos al revés "Yo nunca comí comida para perros" "Yo nunca bebí mi propia orina" "Yo nunca he usado un colalés".

—¡Un violalés querrás decir! —rieron salvajemente ante el comentario de Xerxes.

Cosas totalmente extrañas, que a sorpresa, sólo de él, algunos habían hecho.

Oz sólo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba las bizarras frases que se les ocurría a sus amigos. Nunca los había visto tan felices y entretenidos… Y claro, jamás ebrios. Eran divertidos. Sus cuerpos despojaron la vergüenza ajena que se hacía presente en cada uno de ellos, y sin estupor alguno, revelaban sus verdades.

Se concentró nuevamente en la mujer que le movía las aguas fuertemente. Hace un buen rato que había dejado de jugar, por alguna extraña razón, justo cuando él había rebelado que ya había dado su primer beso íntimo. La chica había dejado el salón hace un largo rato, no quería ir tras ella, pues sentía que no quería estar con compañía o más bien, con _su_ compañía.

Otras carcajadas resonaron en su cabeza, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Miró a los chicos y escuchó lo que iban a decir.

—Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el baño de un avión —pronunció apenas Gilbert.

Y he ahí otra vez el tema del juego.

Sexo.

Una vez tomadas unos cuantos vasos de tequila, el tema de conversación y de las frases, se habían tornado exclusivamente en el 'sexo'. Sexo aquí, sexo allá, sexo en el bosque, sexo en la cocina, sexo en el autobús… ¡Qué bizarro!

Si bien no todas las frases fueron corroboradas por sus amigos, el sólo hecho de escucharlos era bastante estremecedor. A la botella del tequila le quedaba poco, por ende sospechó que el juego terminaría en unos cuántos minutos más.

Se paró de su lugar y fue en busca de Alice. Una vez que Gil dejase de beber y de jugar al intenso juego, debían volver a casa y pasar a dejar a la chica a la suya… O tal vez a ella le gustaría quedarse en su hogar, como la mayoría del tiempo. Sonrió ante el hecho.

Alice vivía sola, en una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Sin embargo no le gustaba pasar las noches ahí, y apenas, las tardes. Le gustaba quedarse en casa del rubio, pasar la noche allí… estaba más que claro que se sentía a gusto con él y no dudaba que con Gilbert. Se pasaban discutiendo, pero Oz sabía que muy en el fondo, Gilbert quería a Alice y quería protegerla. Sus actos hablaban por sí solos.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras de la casa, el patio trasero del lugar. Halló a Alice sentada en una silla, apoyando sus codos en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba allí. Miraba las estrellas con suma profundidad.

Se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Tomó asiento a su lado, mas ella no movió ningún músculo del cuerpo.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo? —le preguntó ante la indiferencia de la chica.

—No.

—¿No? —repitió con sorpresa. ¿Qué le pasaba? —¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo pasar la noche sola —mintió, aún mirando hacia el cielo.

—Eso es mentira, odias estar sola Alice. ¿Qué ocurre? —hostigó Oz. Ya desde antes notaba su molestia y frialdad.

—¡Nada! —se levantó de su asiento, lanzando la silla hacia atrás con la fuerza de su cuerpo —¡No ocurre nada! —volvió a emitir molesta.

Todo su rostro la delataba.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Te hice algo? Si es así, perdóname Alice —imitó la misma acción que la morena y se levantó.

Alice estaba de espaldas a él. No le miraba. No tenía indicios de hacerlo. Oz dio unos cortos pasos y llegó a ella; de pronto, unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla y resguardarla en sus brazos lo invadieron.

Tocó su hombro dudando. Y entonces ella giró no aguantando las ganas de lanzarse a su pecho.

Oz sorprendido correspondió el fuerte abrazo de la chica. Alice ya lo había captado. Ya había entendido todo.

Porque tan sólo una simple revelación, como el primer beso íntimo del chico, la molestó hasta calarle los huesos. Porque sus celos se hicieron presentes apenas él lo exclamó. Porque entendía a la perfección que gustaba de él, y mucho. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya lo tenía presente mas no había querido sacarlo a la luz. Se estaba engañando.

Los cálidos y largos brazos de Oz, rodearon la estrecha cintura de ella, acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo, apegándola hasta mantener un contacto fuerte. Una chispa de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Sus corazones se aceleraron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas enseguida. Ella podía sentir el cálido aliento del rubio en su oído. Y él podía sentir cómo ella se estremecía ante su contacto.

Había algo. Él lo sabía.

Besó la mejilla de la chica, y ésta por instinto levantó su rostro para acercarlo mucho más…

¡Crash!

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde adentro. El abrazo se rompió de inmediato. No pensaron dos veces en ir hacia adentro para ver lo que ocurría.

—Ja ja ja —carcajeaba Break. Apuntaba hacia su derecha y reía cual demente. Un fuerte olor a quemado embriagó la casa.

—Mira… un árbol… rostizado. ¡Ja ja ja! —rió fuertemente Sharon fuera de sí.

Oz chilló. Sí, chilló.

El árbol de navidad estaba en llamas. Ardiendo, y los muy inútiles estaban riendo del incendio.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —les gritó el rubio.

—Le dijimos a Giel… Gul… —se detuvo Sharon, indagando en su ebria mente —Gilberte… Gilberto… Gil… como sea, le dijimos que prendiera el arbolito y… —carcajeó nuevamente.

Mierda, no estaban para explicaciones ahora. Alice ya había comenzado a echarla agua al árbol, al menos ella estaba totalmente cuerda y sobria. Fue enseguida ayudarle.

—¡Le dijimos que prendiera el arbolito y el muy imbécil le prendió fuego! Jajajaja —gritó a todo pulmón Break que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Gilbert no se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Dedujeron que estaría en el baño vomitando de lo ebrio que se encontraba.

**….**

El árbol quedó achurrascado. Chicharrado. Quemado. Negro. Echando humo.

Los alcoholizados estaban durmiendo, por fin. Sharon y Break habían subido a su habitación para 'dormir', mas después de las revelaciones dadas en el juego, ya no se podía pensar sanamente sobre ellos y sus noches. Gilbert yacía en el sillón como muerto, y cada tanto tiempo '_llamaba a guajardo' * _y volvía a caer rendido en el sofá.

Mientras, él posaba sus labios en los de ella. Sumergiéndose en un beso profundo y apasionado. Aprisionó sus suaves y delicados labios a los de él, y no los dejó escapar más.

"_Yo nunca he dado un beso íntimo, sino, hasta con la mujer indicada". _

_

* * *

_

_* Llamaba a Guajardo_: Modismo Chileno, que se usa para dar a entender que la persona ebria vomitó gracias al alcohol. Lo sé, en los fanfics no se deberían poner Modismos, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner. ¡Lo siento!

Muchas gracias a **Ema Skye **que me aconsejó lo de quemar el árbol (Y). xDDDDDDDDD Loveyou.

**Y Nota de Fanfic Malpensados. **

La verdad es que hasta el momento no se me ha ocurrido qué escribir, aún me quedan unas cuantas parejas, así que tranquilos (los que lo siguen) que ya llegará actualización. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Y sobre todo por leer esta cosa que de Navideña tiene muy poco.

PD. Nunca jueguen al Yo Nunca con Tequila... ¡Es un SABIO consejo! xDDD.

Byeee;Sun.


End file.
